Problem: ${\dfrac{5}{8} \div 6 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$ into $6$ rows. Each of the ${6}$ rows is $\dfrac{5}{48}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{5}{8}} \div 6$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{5}{8}}$. $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of } {\dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ $\dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{5}{8}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{5}}{6\times8}=\dfrac{5}{48}$ $\dfrac{5}{8} \div 6 = \dfrac{5}{48}$